Le plaisir du quatre heure
by Hashiiko
Summary: Une pause glace en ville, un Ichigo qui mange sa glace d'une façon spéciale et un Grimmjow très chaud... que pourrait donner ce cocktail ?


**Rating :**** M (Lemon/Yaoi) [Relation entre hommes]**

**Couple :**** Grimmjow/Ichigo**

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Tite Kubo et je ne reçois pas d'argent pour mes écrit**

**NDA :**** Après un long moment de réflexion ce nouveau lemon est enfin terminé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**0O0O0O0O0**

Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours où les couples sortaient en amoureux, certains faisaient du shopping, d'autres marché simplement main dans la main. Un de ces couples attirait plus l'attention que les autres, en effet deux hommes marchaient dans la rue les mains entrelacées, ils semblaient ne pas faire attention à ce qui les entouraient.

-Où va-t-on ?

-Comme tu veux bébé.

-Mmm... alors allons chez le glacier !

-je te suis.

Les deux hommes, étaient d'une beauté époustouflante.

Il y avait d'abord Grimmjow Jaggerjack, c'était un homme plutôt grand avec une carrure assez spectaculaire, il sortait de lui un charisme à faire tomber toutes les femmes ou hommes qui le croisaient. Mais ce qui attiré le plus le regard chez cet homme c'était ses cheveux d'un bleu azur magnifique, un bleu qu'on pouvait retrouver dans ses yeux. Il semblait que cet homme ne craignait rien, mais laissons là nos avis et penchant nous sur son compagnon.

Ichigo Kurosaki était lui aussi un homme magnifique, plutôt fin et légèrement moins grand que le bleuté. Au premier abord il paraissait fragile mais il était aussi fort que son compagnon, il avait lui aussi des cheveux qui sortaient de l'ordinaire, ils étaient d'une couleur de feu accompagné par deux yeux marron éclatant de malice.

0O0O0O0

Ichigo marchait légèrement devant Grimmjow, ce qui permettait à ce dernier d'avoir une vue plus qu'appréciable sur le postérieur ferme du plus jeune.

-Tu peux arrêter de me mâter en pleine rue ? C'est gênant.

-Rougit pas comme ça petite fraise tu me donnes faim

-Grimm ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Grimmjow rigola et embrassa sa fraise sur la tempe en passant une de ses mains sur sa taille.

Ils arrivèrent chez le glacier et passèrent leurs commandes. Ichigo prit une glace à la fraise, ce qui bien sûr fît rire Grimmjow, ce dernier prit une glace au chocolat. Ils allèrent s'installer à une table sur la terrasse pour profiter du beau temps et commencèrent chacun à déguster leurs glaces. D'ailleurs Ichigo avait l'air d'apprécier particulièrement la sienne au vu de la façon particulière dont il avait de la manger, façon tellement particulière, entortillant sa langue autour, la mettant en bouche et la ressortant, laissant au passage quelque trace sur le coin de ses lèvres, tellement que notre pauvre Grimmjow commencer à vraiment ce sentir à l'étroit dans son jean, voir le plaisir que le jeune prenait à lécher sensuellement cette glace le mettait dans tous ses états.

-Euh... Ichi, tu pourrais arrêter de faire ça s'il te plaîs ?

Ichigo arrêta son « activité » et regarda son amant.

-Arrêter quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien quoi...

-Bah non

Ichigo reprit son activité avec avidité, savourant sa glace autant que possible. Grimmjow de son côté semblait avoir complètement oublié là sienne et commençait à avoir la tête plein de fantasmes où cette langue tentatrice déguster autre chose qu'une glace.

-Ichi... arrête de lécher ta glace de cette façon

-Pourquoi ? Ça ne te plaîs pas ?

-C'est pas ça mais si tu continus comme ça tu vas être obligé de me soulager de la même façon...

-Oh et bien t'en mieux

Le bleuté leva un sourcil en entendant cette phrase pour le moins... avenante. Son amant avait une nouvelle fois repris son activité ce qui eût pour effet de rendre son compagnon encore plus excité par cette vision.

Grimmjow était tellement absorbé par sa contemplation qu'il en avait oublié de manger sa glace qui avait fini par fondre mais le bleuté ne s'en formalisa pas et continua d'observer son amant les yeux brillants d'excitation.

-Je te jure Ichigo que je ne vais pas attendre d'être rentré pour te faire ta fête.

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on attendrait.

Après avoir enfin fini sa glace Ichigo se leva et commença à partir vers le parking où était garer la voiture de Grimmjow Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs un peu de mal à avancer étant donné la belle érection qu'il traînait à cause de son compagnon.

Une fois arrivé à sa voiture, une splendide Peugeot RCZ bleue métallisée, il déverrouilla les portes et embarqua Ichigo sur les sièges arrière de cuire beige.

-Maintenant que tu as fini l'encas, tu pourrais passer à l'entrée ?

-Mmm... intéressante mais tu es sûr ? Il ne faudrait pas salir ta belle voiture.

-Rien à battre de la baniole, tu m'as mis dans cet état, tu assumes mon chou.

Ichigo fit un sourire de façon plus que délicieux et se mît à genoux sur un des sièges pendant que Grimmjow s'installer contre la portière opposée.

-Aller approche petite fraise

-Grimm... ne m'appelle pas comme ça...

Grimmjow étouffa un rire et observa le plus jeune déboutonner son jean et sortir sa virilité de sa prison de tissu. Ichigo se lécha les lèvres et commença à lécher le membre dresser du bout de sa langue. Il la passa ensuite ainsi que sa bouche sur le gland gonflé de plaisir, il le suça, le mordilla pendant un certain temps avant d'entendre son amant grogner de frustration.

-Putain Ichi prend là en entière

-Tu es sûr ?

Les yeux de l'oranger brûlé de malice.

-Fais gaffe sinon c'est moi qui t'y mets

-Oh ça va chaton soit pas si impatient.

Ichigo ne laissa pas le temps à son compagnon de répondre davantage, qu'il engloutit le membre gorgé de sang dans sa bouche, faisant lâcher un gémissement profond à Grimmjow. Il entama de longs et lents vas et viens, enroulant sa langue, mordillant tendrement la chaise sensible et tout cela sous les gémissements du bleuté.

-Oh putain, t'es vraiment le meilleur pour ça...

Ichigo releva la tête.

-Oui je sais

-Putain, t'arrête pas bébé !

-À vos ordres mon amour

Le rouquin reprit son activitée précédemment interrompu, ses vas et viens se firent plus rapides, ses lèvres pressées avec plus de force autour du membre puissant du bleuté, finissent par le faire se libérer dans sa bouche.

-Mmm... bordel Ichi tu as une bouche faite pour ça.

Ichigo essuya le coin de sa bouche du revers de la main.

-Il paraît ouais

-Maintenant que l'entrée est terminée, on va passer au plat de résistance

Grimmjow avait un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres qu'Ichigo s'empressa de capturer avec avidité. Ils échangèrent un baiser plein de fougue et de désir chacun essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre sans pour autant s'imposer. Grimmjow bascula Ichigo sur la banquette pour le surplomber de sa hauteur, lui volant nouveau un nouveau baisé.

-Alors bébé, tu veux tester le confort de mes sièges ?

-Perspective intéressante, voyons voir s'ils sont si confortables que tu le prêtends.

Grimmjow enleva le tee-shirt du plus jeune et commença à parcourir son corps finement musclé, s'attardant sur les mamelons, les suçotant et mordillant faisant pousser des soupires de plaisir à compagnon.

Ichigo de son côté était aux anges, le traitement que le bleuté faisait subir à ses tétons était divin et ses mains se perdaient dans les cheveux turquoise du plus vieux. Grimmjow entreprit de découvrir chaque parcelle de corps de son amant léchant, embrassant ou mordillant tout ce que ses lèvres frôlaient, plus ça allé plus sa bouche descendait pour enfin venir se stopper à la barrière que formait le jean du jeune homme.

-Je te trouve encore trop habillé

-Alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour y remédier ?

Grimmjow ne répondit rien mais la lueur sauvage qui brillait dans ses yeux parlés pour lui. Il défit la ceinture en cuir noir qui enserré la taille du rouquin et enleva d'un coup sec le jean de son jeune amant le laissant vêtue d'un simple boxer noir.

-Je vais te manger tout cru berry

-Peu être mais en attendant c'est moi qui te trouve trop habillé maintenant

Sans laisser le temps à Grimmjow de répondre, Ichigo se redressa et enleva le tee-shirt du bleuté et fît les mêmes actions que l'autre précédemment, faisant pousser des soupirs de contentement à ce dernier. Ichigo enleva ensuite complètement le jean et le boxer de Grimmjow.

-Maintenant tu es parfait

-Sûrement, mais toi pas encore

le bleuté renversa une nouvelle fois Ichigo sur les sièges et lui retira le dernier rempart qui cachait la fière érection qu'avait le jeune.

-On dirait que tu es déjà prêt

-Je suis prêt depuis que je t'ai vu ce matin

Grimmjow eût un petit rire et reprit son exploration du corps de son compagnon là où il s'était arrêté. Il lécha le bas-ventre de sa petite fraise, descendant toujours plus bas mais sans jamais approcher franchement la virilité de son amant ce qui eut pour effet de frustrer ce dernier.

-Grimm... arrête de faire ça ! C'est frustrant !

-C'est le but bébé

-Grrr... tu es vraiment AH !

Ichigo ne pût finir sa phrase que Grimmjow l'avait pris entièrement en bouche et commençait de longs vas et viens, jouant avec sa langue et ses dents pour le plus grand plaisir son amant.

Ichigo de son côté avait fermé les yeux et pousser des gémissements de plaisir, bon dieu que c'était bon.

Voyant que sa fraise était toute excitée, il en profita pour insérer un doigt dans l'intimité de jeune sans que celui-ci n'y prête attention trop prît par le plaisir que lui procurait la bouche du bleuté. Il agita son doigt pendant un moment dans la cavité chaude puis en rajouta un second, tout en accentuant ses vas et viens sur le membre gorgé de sang. Ses doigts s'activés à préparer l'entrée du rouquin pour recevoir quelque chose de bien plus imposant, il finit par enfin rajoutait un troisième doigt qui fît légèrement grimacer Ichigo mais sans réellement le perturbé.

Une fois certains que son amour soit prêt à le recevoir, Grimmjow cessa son activiter buccale et se redressa pour positionner son amant de façon à le pénétré plus facilement.

Ichigo finit donc à quatre pattes sur les sièges beiges, déjà haletant et la virilité douloureuse. Le bleuté positionna son membre imposant à l'entrée de l'intimité de son amant et commença à pénétrer la cavité chaude et serré avec douceur pour que le jeune s'habitue à cette intrusion.

Une fois entré jusqu'à la garde, le bleuté s'immobilisa le temps que son amour s'habitue. Ce fût Ichigo qui fît le premier mouvement, ce qui eût pour effet de faire réagir directement Grimmjow qui se mît lui aussi en mouvement, donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus rapides et forts, touchant la prostate de l'oranger, le faisant alors crier de plaisir.

-AH !... Oh oui... Mmm...Grimm ! Plus fort !

Grimmjow obéit sans se faire priver et accéléra le rythme, tapant avec plus de force dans la prostate du jeune et s'enfonçant toujours plus dans son intimité faisant hurler Ichigo, et poussant lui aussi des gémissements de plaisir.

-Oh oui ! Grimm !... je vais venir !

-Alors..viens !

En disant ses mots Grimmjow avait empoigné la virilité de l'oranger et y imprimer le même rythme que ses coups de butoir le faisant jouir dans sa main ce qui eût pour effet de se faire contracter l'intimité du jeune et de faire jouir Grimmjow à l'intérieur de son amant dans un dernier cri de pur plaisir.

Grimmjow se retira du jeune homme essoufflé et en sueur.

-Je crois que le shopping c'est fini pour aujourd'hui

-Ouais... je pense aussi qu'il faudra évité cette position en voiture

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Oh juste parce que maintenant il faut nettoyer les sièges.

Ichigo lâcha un rire et enfila ses vêtements pour pouvoir sortir de la voiture sans être nu, ce qui, il faut l'avoué aurait fait un peu désordre. Il fut imité par son amant qui bougonnait à cause de ses magnifiques sièges tout tachés. Chacun finit par sortir de la voiture pour passer à l'avant, Grimmjow au volant.

-En rentrant il faudra vraiment prendre une douche

-Mouais je nettoierais d'abord ma voiture

-Je vois que la voiture à plus de valeur qu'une douche en ma compagnie

-Mais non bébé, mais je peux pas laissé les sièges dans cette état, imagine quelqu'un passe à l'improviste pour faire une soirée, ça ferais pas très chic de montré des sièges pleins de ta délicieuse semence.

-Mouais, t' auras intérêt à te dépêcher alors

-Mais oui mon amour t'inquiète pas

Grimmjow vola un baisé au jeune homme qui avait l'air de bouder avant de mettre le contact et de partir en direction de leur appartement.

Ce ne fût que trente minutes plus tard que les deux amants furent enfin arrivé à leur immeuble, l'un partant directement à l'intérieur et l'autre nettoyant ses sièges avec amour.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir enlevé les dernières tâches que Grimmjow monta enfin dans son appartement pour rejoindre son amant dans la douche.

Il entra dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla sans bruit, il entra sous la douche et enlaça son amour qui lui tournait le dos. Le bleuté embrassa l'épaule du jeune homme, ses mains posées sur les hanches d'Ichigo, il finit par lui murmuré avec une voix douce et remplie d'amour.

-Je t'aime...

**THE END !**

**0O0O0O0O0**

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous avez autant bavé que moi j'ai galéré à l'écrire ^^ **

**Un grand merci à ma bétâ qui supporte mes fautes et qui m'oblige à avancer dans mes écrits ^^**

**Merci à vous d'avoir lu cette fic, j'attends vos avis avec impatience alors une petite review s'il vous plaît xD**


End file.
